walking_dead_extendedfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies Within
"Enemies Within" is the ninth episode of the tenth season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the one-hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered in February 2023. It was written by Corey Reed and directed by Andrew Lincoln, who previously portrayed Rick Grimes in the series. Plot The Group plan their escape route from a hopeless situation while Alexandria receives a visit from an outsider. Synopsis In Alexandria, Rosita and Laura watch from the windmill for the return of the group. Rosita talks about how she worries about Rhys' mental state especially after Dante. Laura reassures her Rhys is strong but she worries that there may be more than just Dante. Suddenly they spot someone approaching them from the backroad. At the gate; Rosita, Laura, Kyle, Henry and Nora wait as it is opened, they ask why the woman is here. It is revealed to be Mary. "The group you sent out, they're in trouble." she tells them. Rosita looks at Henry worried. In the Cave; Magna and Kelly search for an exit in a small back passage. While Aaron, Connie and Jerry set up a perimeter. They begin to start killing walkers as Rhys and Carol sit against the wall watching them. It is revealed they have their arms restrained. Carol explains to him that she never meant for this to happen. He smirks before telling her he's partly to blame. Aaron angrily begins to shout at them; both ashamed, they don't answer. While searching Magna thinks she has found an air current. She searches around looking for the source with only a match as her source of light. She suddenly hears someone charging for her and is knocked down, he begins to choke her but Kelly appears and slashes him, he retreats; it is unknown if he survived or died. Kelly helps Magna to her feet and helps her to the others. Mary is tied to a chair while the remaining council, Rosita and Henry stare at her. Nora asks how they can trust her. Mary assures them she is aware that they should be suspicious of her but their friends are going to die if they don't come with her. Rosita calls Bullshit but Mary pleads with them saying she wants Alpha dead just as much as them; Beta too. She tells them, time isn't something they have a lot of as Beta is in the caverns with them and he is hunting them. Laura recalls the story of Rhys fighting Beta and almost dying due his strength. Henry wants to follow Mary, however, Rosita remains hesitant, Laura agrees with Henry stating that Rhys is their best fighter and he couldn't take down Beta, so none of them could. She then says that going inside the cave would be suicide but what if they broke them out of the cave instead by finding Alpha's entrance/exit. They all consider the options. In the cave Magna and Kelly return to the group panicked, they explain what happened and they describe the man, Rhys fearfully tells them, that is Beta, Magna tells them she found an air current in the direction she was attacked in. They all now know that they need to follow Beta, while he stalks through the cave hunting them. In the cave; the group are on the move, Magna and Aaron lead them through the tunnels carefully, Jerry notices blood on the wall, they deduce this must be where Beta went, and it's most likely the way out. Aaron unbinds Carol and Rhys telling them not to do anything stupid. They move into a slightly open space and light up their matches. Suddenly, Beta strikes Aaron knocking him to the ground, they swing into action and Connie attacks him hitting his wound, he withdraws but Rhys fires his gun in the direction and a body is heard falling to the ground. They breath a sigh of relief before walkers can be heard getting closer. Magna ushers them down a route she believes the air is coming from. As Scott and Judith arrive back; Rosita tells Scott to turn the cart around and take them to the border. She, Laura, Henry and Gamma rush off in the cart as Judith watches in wonder at whats going on. Gamma directs them stating that there are a few safe areas out of the hordes reach and hopefully they have waited there. The group move down the route, moving as far from the horde as they can while also watching for Beta, Rhys and Aaron watch the back while the group continue moving forward, Rhys tells Aaron he's sorry for putting them here but Aaron tells him not to get soppy right now they need to stay focused. Rhys calls out to Beta taunting him for running off twice, in return he hears a whisper back, saying you better run, we're coming. Magna yells that she's found a way out, a small climb up, as they begin their climb, Magna, Aaron, Carol and Connie go first while Jerry helps lift them. Rhys helps Kelly up but he hears footsteps and turns in time to dodge Beta, dropping Kelly. Using the little light available, he and Beta brawl again, as Beta is about to kill him, Jerry grabs him and slams him down, Rhys tries to find his sword as Jerry chokes Beta. Walkers can be heard close as Beta stops struggling, Jerry assumes he is dead and he and Rhys dart for the wall. They begin to climb and Rhys makes it out, however, Jerry get's stuck. Suddenly, a shout from behind Jerry is heard as Kelly pleas for him to move. She attempts to widen the gap, however, she is grabbed by Beta and flung into the crowd of walkers where she is devoured, Jerry kicks Beta into the crowd as well, as he manages to squeeze through. The other group arrive at the scene and find the originals struggling to get Jerry out, as they help Rosita spots Alpha watching, Rosita charges after her, without the others knowing, Alpha attempts to lead Rosita into a trap and swings her with a knife but Rosita blocks it, Alpha is stunned while Rosita knocks her to the ground. Rosita and Alpha scraps and Rosita grabs the knife plunging it into Alpha's leg, Alpha kicks back and pulls the knife out slashing Rosita's face, Rosita falls over as Alpha is about to finish her, she hears Rhys and runs, descending into the cave system again. Rhys hears Rosita scream and runs for her, he sees Alpha and she sees him, she stumbles into a cave and as he is about to pursue, he sees Rosita he kneels next to her and craddles her in his arms, shaking, he asks if she can hear him, she nods and he hugs her crying. She kisses him and her kisses her back. That night Alpha returns to the camp, very beaten down as is Beta, they agree it is time for war as they've had enough, Gamma who has made her way back watches in horror but realises Negan is smirking at her, she turns and leaves. At Oceanside; Cyndie goes to the radio room to speak to Michonne but when she gets their the wall are smeared with blood saying "Silence the Whisperers", she turns around and is horrified. Other Cast Supporting * John Finn as Earl Sutton * Kerry Cahill as Dianne * Alex Sgambati as Jules * Avianna Mynhier as Rachel Ward * Kenric Green as Scott * David Shae as Alfred * Nadine Marissa as Nabila * James Chen as Kal * Anthony Lopez as Oscar * Gustavo Gomez as Marco * Margot Bingham as Radio Woman * Jackson Pace as Gage * Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara * Tamara Austin as Nora * Karen Ceesay as Bertie Co-Stars * Antony Azor as R.J. Grimes * Anabelle Holloway as Gracie * Heather Gilliland as Teacher * Austin Freeman as Alex * Camille Robinson as Brianna * Ross Crain as Whisperer * Rae Olivier as Jen * Vince Foster as Wayne * Marvin Lee as Kyle * Micah King as Lio * Autumn Azul as Azra Deaths * Kelly (Alive) * Luke (Alive; Offscreen) * Rachel Ward (Alive; Offscreen) * Beatrice (Alive; Offscreen) Trivia * Last Appearance of Kelly (Alive) * This is the second time in which there has been cast changes (which include additions) during the seasons run. * The Following are the changes made to the cast. ** Avi Nash (Siddiq) has been removed from the opening credits. ** Matt Lintz (Henry) has been added to the opening credits. ** Lindsley Register (Laura), Thora Birch (Mary), Sydney Park (Cyndie), Dan Fogler (Luke), Angel Theory (Kelly) and Kevin Caroll (Virgil) have been upgraded to series regulars. *** Despite being upgraded to series regulars in this episode Dan Fogler, Sydney Park and Kevin Caroll do not appear in this episode. ** Alex Sgambati (Jules), David Shae (Alfred), James Chen (Kal), Anthony Lopez (Oscar), Gustavo Gomez (Marco), Jackson Pace (Gage), Mandi Christine Kerr (Barbara) and Tamara Austin (Nora) have all been upgraded from co-stars to Also Starring in this episode. * It is revealed that the Highwaymen now isolate themselves in their respective communities and are led by Alfred after feeling somewhat betrayed at the reaction to Margo's death.